


Dirty Blood

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Severus Snape, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Half-Vampires, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Petunia, Minor Character Death, Muggles, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Severus Snape leaves hogwarts, Severus Snape-centric, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Werewolves, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: Just like her mother had once done, she ran away from her problems. There was consequences, but there was happiness.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea/gifts).



> This work is being gifted to Lea and is part of a Secret Santa by catulmaden
> 
> Link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338438
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or any pictures being used.

No one had noticed her. If anyone did see her, then it was a poor girl in old ragged clothes. Strangers would pay her no mind and look the other way. 

She was on a rooftop, on the edge. She could just jump off and no one would care. They'll clean up her body, but that was it. Lily wasn't by her side anymore. Lily. She didn't matter. Severa Snape is just a pawn to everyone she met.

Looking down at the ground, she stared. This was it, just a count to 3 and-

"Oi, mate! What are ya doin'?" Severa turned her head to see a boy around her age. He was quite handsome with sharp features that would rival all the wizards that Severa knew.  
He had blonde hair, fiery eyes and a body that could kill a bear.

He looked rather presentable, meaning he must've came from a walk after school. It was 3:13 last time she checked the time.

"What's it to you?" Severa snapped.

"Something to be worried about, I mean your standing over the edge of this balcony to possibly commit the unthinkable. It's not everyday I witness someone about to end their life, and it's really uncomfortable." He said in a patronizing tone, in an effort to be humorous.

Severa would not admit that it was cute, and if the situation was different, she would smile.

"That's too bad, is there anything I can help you with sir?" She politely asked him. The boy had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd stop whatever you're about to do."

"Oh, then I'd suggest leaving."

They stared at each other, and the boy said "No."

Severa rolled her eyes at him.

"Just leave."

"No. I'm not going to leave, stop being snippy and get down from there." Severa glared at the other with defiant eyes and said "Make me."

The boy walked up to Severa and picked her up without effort, and a yelp escaped from the scrawny girl. She squirmed and flaired her arms in an attempt to get out of the boy's strong grip.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him, but the blonde proceeded to ignore her.

The boy left the roof, with Severa still in his arms of course. He carried Severa to a quiet corridor where it seemed safe, and no one else was around.

"So, d'you want to talk about what you was about to do?" The blonde asked her, carefully placing her on the floor.

"Do you want to tell me why you went to the rooftop?" She questioned back. Blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"I followed you up there. Word is there's a thief around these parts, and you looked suspicious so I wondered if you were up to somethin' and I followed ya." He looked her up and down. Her hair tied back in a bun, with a mother's worn out shirt stuffed into her father's old trousers.

"And ya were up to somethin'." 

The blonde proceeds to sit down on the floor besides her. "Why were you going ta... ya know?"

Severa sniffed. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know. Cause that's what most humans do, we care for another."

"I don't know you, so I don't trust you." She crossed her arms at him.

"My name is Jackson Hollyoak, but most call me Jack. I'm 16 years old and will turn 17 in a few months. I want to know why you wanted to end your life so that I can help you."

"Why?"

"Cause suicide isn't always the answer. Not to mention the effect it has on people who are close to you." He studied her face, which he noticed was different to a normal boy. Severa didn't reply, so the Jack proceeded to talk.

"I mean, you're still alive aren't you? Live. Respect life, since your still living for a reason."

Severa was still silent, looking down on the floor. The blonde stared at her, but he didn't want to give up.

"I don't think you'll care for what I'll say next, but it's somethin' my gran once told me. Life is full of challenges that come in many shapes and forms. If you can face those challenges and survive, you have earned Death's respect."

She still didn't reply. It was silent, and Severa just sat there. Jack didn't leave, he couldn't. She might do it again.

After what felt like forever, but was 6 minutes, she finally spoke to him.

"My father kicked me out after I dropped out of school."

"That's not all, is it."

"No. And I'm not comfortable with talking about it."

"Alright. Is there a friend I can drop you off to or somethin'?"

"No."

"Is there a place you're staying at?"

"No."

Jack looked around for a bit, then he had an idea.

"Well, I told my mom that a friend of mine was going to stay over, but he cancelled his plans. She doesn't know that though, you can stay in my sister's old bedroom. She moved out."

Severa looked at the boy in pure disbelief.

"You don't know me. Why would you invite me to your house?" She exclaimed.

"Well, what is your name?"

"Severa. Severa Snape."

"Now I know you. I'm Jack, you're Severa." He got up and offered his hand to her. "Now will you stay with me, until we sort out your situation?"

Severa looked at his hand, and hesitantly grabbed it, he pulled her up. He smiled at her, "C'mon, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Things were weird at first, at Jack's house. His mother, Ms Islington was really kind to her, she prefered to be called Madeline. Nothing like Walburga, or her own mother. She was almost like Mrs Evans, but with lots of differences, as the Islingtons weren't a wealthy family.

Madeline didn't mind having her around, and quite liked the girl's company. With her husband divorced and her daughter hardly ever visiting, Jack was the only family in her life.

Her daughter is a girl named Madison. Severa never seen her, but from what she heard she seemed like the rebelious type. Madison wrote letters to Madeline and Jack, but that was it. No phone call, missing baby pictures, and half her belongings left behind.

Madeline dressed Severa in Madison's old clothes. They surprisingly fit on Severa's slim but tall frame. It seems Madeline had brushed off the fact that Severa was staying at her house longer than necessary.

It was as if Severa had been adopted, even going far as to enroll her in the school Jack went to. Good thing the lady saved Madison's old school clothes as well.

She helped Severa with her hair in the morning, went shopping with and all sorts of things thst mothers do with their daughters. Not once did she ask for anything back.

Going to muggle school was weird. The closest thing to magic was science class, a personal favourite being chemistry. Severa was the top of the class and almost everyone asked to copy her homework. According to Jack, it was very normal and the teachers wouldn't notice.

Severa wasn't bullied. No one had a personal relationship with the head teacher. Teachers treated everyone the same. Uniform was basic. Lots of people liked her. They thought her sarcasm was funny, and they didn't see an ugly Slytherin.

One day Severa was offered a chance to go on a special science trip. It was for hard working students, and 14 people were picked. It was a wonderful experience, where she met all sorts of Scientists that worked with famous organisations and did experiments with them.

Severa was so good at biology and chemistry that Jack suggested she become a nurse, or a doctor. Severa asked Jack what career he was interested in, and she wasn't sure if she was surprised.

Jack was interested in becoming a detective, in which he always loved puzzles and problem solving. He did sometimes have an air of authority around him. His classmates respected him, and most stayed out of his way when it was clear he wanted to be left alone.

Jack had the qualifications for it, as he was a really smart boy. He just had to do some police training but that would come in the future.

With their combined brains they made a study group, mostly consisting of struggling students. The younger students found Severa to be intimidating at first but were quick to warm up to her, since Severa didn't show any frustration towards them like others would usually do.

Jack, as usual, had a blast being a cheeky bastard to the younger students. He had scared the lot of them into thinking that if they didn't pass their exams, they would be expelled and all sorts of lies that a child would believe. Severa did reprimand him, but he made up for it by taking them out for a treat.

Severa soon earned followers of some kind, younger boys having a cute little crush, girls inspired to be like her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Severa, come down please." Madeline called from downstairs.

Severa quickly guessed that she was in the kitchen and needed help with sonething.

She got up from her bed and went downstairs. Her assumption was correct, though Jack was here also, so why was she called down?

Madeline had a sad and worried look on her face, and so did Jack, who sat on a chair next to the table, he refused to look at her. They're kicking her out, aren't they.

"Hello dear." Madeline started, and she fiddled with her fingers. "We, me and Jack, have something to tell you."

"Please don't freak out." Said Jack, not even looking at her.

"Jack is different. He's not normal."

"Not normal?"

"Am'a monster." Jack said, finally looking her in the eyes. "Kind of." He stood up

"A monster." Severa barely contained her laugh. "Are you sure?" She wasn't sure what to say.

If Jack was a creature she would've surely seen a sign of some kind. Was it his eyes? It was certainly an unnatural colour. Not to mention his muscles. A 17 year old with muscles that big?

Jack lifted his brow, and his eyes started glowing red. His teeth growing sharp along with his nails. Severa gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth. Madeline reached out her hand towards her, but Severa ignored it, her eyes still stuck on Jack.

"You're a dhampir." She corrected. A smile slowly formed on her face.

"Hell is a dhampir?"

"A hybrid of a vampire and another being of some kind. Though vampires can have children together, the gene is very recessive towards humans. Most hybrids don't hunger for blood, but they do have a habit of eating lots of meat. They are like humans with vampiric abilities, and they don't show signs of powers until they reach puperty." She told them.

Jack blinked at her. He and his mom looked at each other then at Severa. They expected this to go differently.

"How do you know about this?" He asked her, his face going back to normal.

"Well, I have a secret as well. I'm a witch."

"That makes sense." Said Madeline, noticing Severa's confused expression she smiled, "There are times you acted like an alien here. When you said you didn't know who AC/DC were I couldn't believe it, almost the whole of Britain knows that band."

"Well, you do smell different from everyone else. Must've been something in your blood, could smell it through your skin."

It was awkward now. Their eyes darted at each other, questioning each other.

"So... what now?" He asked her.

"I guess I should tell you everything else, I think it'll be better if we sit down."

Severa proceeded to tell them the truth. How she went to a magical school. How her only friend ended their friendship. How she was going to join a cult of some kind, only to change her mind at the last second. How that same cult visited her home and murdered her parents. Jack stopping her attempt suicide.

The last part was directed towards Madeline. Jack had a sheepish look as his mother made a gobsmacked face.

"We were housing a stranger? Jack told me you was an ex girlfriend that ran away from home."

"Ex girlfriend?" Severa grinned at her, she was surprised. Jack turned his face away from them as his face blushed red.

"Well you are a very pretty girl when you're wearing a dress, or looking presentable. I don't mean to be rude, but you looked quite shabby when I first saw you."

"I understand. I'm not the best looking of girls." Jack looked like he was about to argue, but Severa spoke before he could. "I've always wondered though, how come you kept me around?"

"I guess I just miss Madison more than I realised. You remind me of her a little, you both have the same attitude. You're very independent. I'm happy with you here."

* * *

Severa and Jack soon began dating. Everyone they knew expected it, but they didn't. They were both smart, had odd eyes, and had strange blood.

There was just this click about them. Everyone knew it. Severa treated Jack differently to other boys that she knew, and Jack looked at Severa differently compared to other girls. There was just something them, so it wasn't a surprise that they started dating.

There was a night where it was just them in the house and they... got intimate. Jack made the first move, her first kiss. Then it turned into more than a kiss. He started getting handsy with her, and he was lifting her skirt.

"Wait." Jack stopped kissing her, confused at her fearful expression. "Please don't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Everyone laughed at me."

Realisation dawned upon Jack, and anger builded up within him, his eyes flashed red.

"Don't worry Sev, I won't laugh at ya. I'm not a Potter or a pin." The grip he had on her hip became stronger, making Severa blush.

"I wouldn't do that to ya, lovely."

The night they both lost something special. You know, the thing you're not supposed to give up until marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't much of a chapter, just an excuse to introduce 2 new characters.  
> The next chapter will have lots of drama, but will need to be split in different parts.

Severa was going out with her friend, from science class. After Severa lost a game of chess, her torture was let Beth give her a make over.

In reality, Beth just wanted to go shopping with someone, but knew Severa enough not to off the bat ask her.

They were supposed to help each other look for prom dresses. They ended up not buying anything. The furthest they went was styling their hair, but Beth was fine with this. Just wanting to spend some time with her friend.

"Look, theres a voodoo store close by, let's go" Beth grabbed Severa's hand and rushed into the store. Yes, they ended up buying something there.

"Are you sure you want to buy that necklace young lady, there is a warning that comes with it." Said the shop keeper.

"I know I know, there's an evil spirit attached to it, I'll deal with the consequences later. I just need it for prom and then I can return it to you for free, I won't charge you for it at all."

"No. Once you buy it you can't return it." The lady turns to Severa, "Are you going to buy anything?"

"I guess so."

* * *

For Jack's predicament, he was helping his friend David look for a suit. And yes, he was friends with the goth boy everyone decided to stay away from.  
  


"Sir, are you sure you want to buy this suit."

"Positive. I mean look at it." David smiled at him, presenting the suit once again to the store clark. "I'll win a lot of hearts showing off my nice chest."

Jack, ever the supportive friend, decided he should find a strange looking suit as well.

"Oh I'm sure you will. Let me look for something." He was quick to grab a yellow suit from the hangers. He looked at the price which was as cheap as the other clothes in that store.

"Awesome." The boys high fived each other, congratulating their accomplishment on their prom suits.


	5. Trouble in Spinners End (Part 1)

It was July 13th, 1977. Severa and Jack were getting ready for prom, sort of. The one at school got cancelled but a classmate offered their house. The thing is, it turned into a costume party.

Severa decided to dress up as a dancer, even though she wasn't into that sort of thing. She just wanted to look presentable while not being an odd one out. She had a red scarf around her neck for good measure, to give her that chic dancer look.

  


Jack bought something ridiculous looking and called it a day. He looked very relaxed in his suit, and Madeline mistakenly thought it was a banana costume.

They were talking on the train, ignoring the curious looks occasionally thrown at them. There was just two stops left, and some passengers aborded.

Jack internally cringed at the smell of magic, wolf, dog and another animal. A group of people his age, 5 to be exact with only one being female.

They payed no mind to them, thank goodness, but Jack thought too soon when he locked eyes with the boy that had scars on his face. They were having a stare down, which creature would back down?

"This is our stop." Jack snapped out of it and followed Severa out the train.

It didn't take too long to get to their destination, just had to walk a few blocks. Severa's brows furrowed once she saw the street sign.

"Spinners End?"

"Yeah, that's where David said he lived. I think it was door number 36."

Severa decided to hold onto his arm the rest of the walk there. "I hear music near by."

"Edge of Seventeen."

The couple could see the front door of a very large house open. They could see their yearmates being greeted into the house by David himself.

They going to enter together, but then Jack's nose started smelling the same thing as it did 15 minutes before. "Go in without me. I accidently dropped something a few seconds ago."

"Um, okay. Call me if you need help alright." Severa went away and Jack waited as she disappeared from his sight.

"Hey!" Jack turned around to see those same group of kids.

"What's a vampire like you doing here?" The one wearing glasses demanded.

* * *

Severa greeted David who was dressed as a vampire, claimed that he was dressed as one. Something told Severa that his hair and eyes weren't part of the costume, his clothes on the other hand...

"Hey Sevs, cool model costume. Where's Jackson, I thought you two were travelling together?"

"We did, he just went to go look for something that he dropped."

David looked puzzled. "Jack isn't the sort to just drop something."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he wanted to distract you from something, which way did he go?"

"Straight down the road, I'll guide you there."

"What's wrong." Asked Beth, who decided to dress up as a blue version red riding hood. Or she was a maid, David couldn't tell.

"Jack's in trouble." Said David.

"Should I come too?"

"You already know so you might as well." Said Severa quickly rushing out the door.

She went to the direction her and Jack came from, David and Beth following behind her. She heard shouting in the distance and she ran.

They were greeted with the sight of people Severa hoped to never see again. The Marauders, and Lily. Potter was levitating Jack up with his wand, threatening to drop him. Lily was hiding behind her boyfriend, Black cheering him on, Lupin on the look out.

Too bad she couldn't just ask what they were doing here, as Lily lived in Spinners End.

"What the..." gasped Beth, looking from the wand to Jack.

"Put him down." She shouted at them, grabbing their attention. They didn't recognise her at first, what with the make up, clean clothes and styled hair.

"Snape?" Said Lupin sniffing her, Sirius grinned, thankful for his friend's good nose. "Snivella."

"I said put him down." She curled her knuckles into a fist, behind her David and Beth got ready for a fight. 

Potter scoffed and sent a grin while looking at her up and down, liking what he saw.

"Or what Snivella? What are you going to do, we know Voldemort rejected you." 

"Stay away from her asshole!" Jack screamed.

Potter and Black laughed like the hyenas they were. Lily covered her mouth and looked away, muffling her giggles.

Severa didn't know what to do, after all there wasn't much she could do. She didn't have her wand, since she had thrown it in the dirty rivers of Cokeworth to get rid of her magic traces. She hasn't used it in months.

While the Marauders had their attention on her David used this to his advantage. He charged towards Potter, knocking him into the redheaded girl.

Jack dropped to the ground, but thanks to his vampire abilities, he landed safely with his feet. He moved to help David wrestle the wand out of Potter's hand.

Beth was quick to stand in front of Sirius so that he wouldn't get in the way. Severa's protective instincts acted up, remembering the times his pranks had harmed her intentionally.

Without thinking she grabbed the scarf around her neck and... she didn't know what she had done with it. Whatever she had done ended with Black screaming in pain.

If she remembers physics well enough, her teacher would say she conducted some sort of energy into the scarf. Next they would investigate it's fabric and test what else can be conducted.

By this time Potter's wand was snapped in half and Jack was punching Lupin down, David doing the same. Beth wasn't sure what to do and started mumbling to herself.

Lily stared shocked, everything had went downhill in seconds. They were just punishing the vampire for... well, looking for human prey. Remus was sure of it.

But Severa was here, and nothing like Lily remembered. She looked nice, and clean and like she didn't need Lily. If it wasn't for the nose, she would be completely unrecognizable.

So this is why she was missing for months, cause she was with these people. No death eaters. No letter, no hello.

Severa searched the tag of her scarf. She read 50% silk, 20% cotton, 30% black magic.

"Well you look at that." She spoke out loud, "That voodoo store wasn't fake." Then her face went blank, "Oh no." She remembered that Beth bought at least 3 items.

Lily couldn't even think of a spell as she felt tentacles of some kind wrap around her arms and legs, which proceeded to lift her into the air. Her wand was knocked out of her hand causing her to look around helplessly. She released a scream once she saw that it was Severa's friend lifting her up.

"Not so funny, is it?" Beth said but with a man's voice, a voice that definitely wasn't her's.


	6. Trouble in Spinners End (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poor attempt at homour at the end, but it was funny to me.

Severa looked at Beth, debating on the decision of intervening or standing back. While Beth was facing the consequences of her necklace, it was very willing.

David came up from behind her, his knuckles bloody from punching Potter's face in. In his right hand were a pair of broken glasses smudged in blood.

"Some old friends of yours, eh." He trailed of, looking out for Jack who had moved on to kicking Sirius Black.

"What's with Beth?"

"Don't freak out, but I think she's possessed." Her eyes switched to him. "You're surprisingly calm."

"Yeah, it's a vampire-werewolf hybrid thing." So she was correct in her assumption. How many people did she know were creatures without her knowing.

"Please, put me down." Lily cried down to the possessed girl. "I beg of you."

"Put you down?" Beth laughed maniacally, "You didn't ask the Marauders to have mercy, what makes you think I will do the same for you."

"How the hell does she know about that?" Severa said to herself, trying to recall a memory. She only told Jack, but she knew he didn't tell anyone else.

"Beth?" David called out to her.

The entity slowly turns Beths head to look at David. "My name is Menat, Beth is asleep."

"Well then Menat, you can put her down now."

"No. She must suffer for her ignorance."

This left the teenagers confused, since the entity wasn't being very persific.

"Beth's ignorance for wearing the necklace?"

"No." Grunted Menat, throwing Lily to the ground. Severa winced hearing a sickening crunch. "I'm talking about that one." It said, pointing to Lily.

"I think throwing her to the ground is enough. Look we're going to get in trouble, why don't we leave before the authorities arrive." 

Menat stared and growled, "Fine." Following David back to the party.

Severa gave one last look at Lily before getting Jack and making it to door 34. Fortunately many blocks away from Lily's house.

* * *

They discreetly made their way to the bathroom which was upstairs. The prom was taking place in the back garden, where the whole year was located.

"I can't believe we missed 10 minutes of the party, which is also supposed to be our make up prom." Jack grunted to himself.

"A party that I'm hosting, I just hope the cake isn't finished." Said David.

They placed Beth to sit on the edge of the tub before asking Menat more questions.

"Are you an evil spirit?"

"No, but I am not good either."

The teens looked at each other, and David gave a nod of confirmation. "So you're neutral, not bad."

"Where is Beth? What has been made of her?" Asked Severa.

"Beth is asleep, I have put her to rest. Beth has agreed to be my host, it has been discussed 5 night ago when she first wore me."

"Did Beth summon you?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, didn't you hear her muttering, vampire?" Jack gritted his teeth in embarrassment. He thought she was panicking in spanish.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Asked David.

"I am a man."

"What do you look like?"

"I cannot remember."

"What is your motive? Why did the seller think you were evil?" Said Severa.

"My main objective is to protect Bethanie, but I also have a history of punishing my wearers. I have spent centuries punishing bullies, I am sick of them."

"Cool, lucky Beth." Jack and Severa sent a look at David, but they proceeded to ask Menat more questions.

"How were you bound to the necklace?"

"My sister bound me after finding my dead body. My soul had yet to leave."

"Did you come from a family of wizards?"

"Something like that." Menat gave a chilling laugh, and the boys rolled their eyes.

Let's be real here, 2 teenage vampires with the mind of humans wouldn't take this sort of thing seriously. Especially if they had a witch on their side, who's main worry was if her friend was okay.

"Where did your powers come from?"

"Passed down from my father, who was a creature of some sort."

"Why do you hate bullies, Menat?"

"I have strong memories as a mere child." It came out as a sad growl. Must be a touchy subject for him.

"When will Beth awake?"

"When morning comes."

David scratched his head.

"So you're going to be here for awhile, aren't you?" 

There was some knocks on the door, but only they could hear through the windows, thanks to the bathroom being one floor away from the front door.

When David last checked, everyone in their year had arrived, and it was only Jack left to come, thus why he locked the door when they came back in.

While the house was thankfully isolated from the others in Spinners End, the music was still a bit loud, and someone must've came to complain.

David was unsure whether or not to answer the door, he could just pretend he didn't hear anything with all the ruckus coming from the back garden.

Severa looked down from the window to see three adults in robes. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"The magic police are here. I think we should join the party, chances of them busting the door down is high." She grabbed Beth's hand, compelling Menat to stand. "But luckily for us, they'll have to explain why they performed magic in front of 100s of normal people."

They made their way downstairs to the back garden, the music became louder, and they were drawn to a nice corner so they could still speak in private.

"I'm going to guess that there's a secret society of magical people that act like the FBI."

"You are correct with that guess, but it's kind of mixed up."

Jack and David heard a boom, and David groaned knowing he'll be in trouble with his parents. Menat stood up, preparing to fight, but Severa held her back.

"You know what, I'll just go speak to them, it's my door, and I'm not gonna let a bunch of weirdos bully me in my own home."

* * *

"Excuse me, is there a reason you're breaking into my house?" David demanded, approaching two men and a woman who were about to step into his house.

The one in the front gaped at him, taken a back by a bizarrely dressed boy rather than being caught.

"Oh, sorry young man. It's just you weren't answering the door, so we decided to come in and investigate." He said, trying to avoid looking at David's chest.

"Investigate what? You got a warrant?" David got up and personal, pocking the auror's chest.

"Um, well-"

"Have. You. Got. A. Warrant? One simple question, answer it." The lady came up from behind the leader.

"Now listen here young man-"

"No you listen here, you broke my front door open, I'm having a party so there's obviously a reason as to why I didn't answer the door, the music is playing I'm pretty sure you heard it. You could've waited until the party was over, or show up the next day?" David knew he must've been chatting s***, cause he sure as hell had no idea how this worked. But he continued with his mission, after all he was a 17 year old boy who's parents were on a business trip.

Now all he had to do was act like that same young boy who believes he didn't do anything wrong and was rudely disturbed by the police. He was doing a good job so far, cause magic bobbies were confused as f***.

"And what kind of police officers wear ponchos?" The aurors blinked at him before looking down at their robes and then at each other.

"It's the fashion where we're from." Said the man behind the leader.

"Not a fashion around these parts, guess that means you're not from around 'ere. Don't worry, I'll go look for someone who speaks French."

David walked off, ignoring the man's sputtering and the woman telling her partners off for their incompetence. 

David then had the bright idea to call the muggle police. Let them deal with strange people on his front porch. The operator told him they'll arrive in 5 minutes.

He made his way to the backyard where his friends were conversing with some other students. He wrapped his arm around Jack, letting the other boy know that something was up.

"Jack, I'm gonna need you buddy."

"What do ya need me for?"

"I told them I'll find someone who speaks French."

"Do they speak French tho?"

"I doubt it, just say some gibberish with an accent or somethin', I'm on the look out." David ran to the livingroom.

"The look out for what? Dave?" Jack shook his head and had to force himself to look calm, confused and annoyed as he approached the aurors who stood on David's doorstep.

The woman squinted her eyes at him in disgust. "What are you wearing young man?"

"Costuma paratyras **rubbish rubbish rubbish** **rubbish**."

His words consisted of the little of what he remembered from French lessons and some German that he knew, thanks to his father's background.

"We're fine with English thank you."

"Engrish? Me understood vuary littu, pwease understuhn."

He could hear sirens from far away and tried not to panick. The music was turned to a much lower volume, David must've did that.

"...okay." The aurors looked at each other, unsure how to handle the situation. It seems that they have disturbed a party, not some dangerous vampire lerking about.

"Excuse me, is this door number 34?" Said a voice of a grown man from behind the aurors.

"Yes sir, my friend called you earlier." Jack said to them, shocking the aurors.

"What would be the problem?" David came up from Jack, and pointed at the aurors with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, these strangers blasted my door off and tried to sneak into my costume party."

"So that's why you're dressed like that, do you think there's someone who knows these people?"

"No, it's just me and my friends. No one is over the age of 19, they even claimed that they worked for you."

"Is that so," the bobbie turned to the lead auror. "And who might you be?"

"Well, we're- we're- um... you see-"

"No answer. Alright, I'm gonna have to take you in for questioning."

"Excuse me?" Said the woman.

"You heard me." The police man gestured behind him, and four other bobbies made their way to arrest the aurors. Ignoring their cries of disapproval, as they were forced away from David's house.

"I'll be taking care of it for now boys, I might contact you if we are given any news." The officer nodded at them.

"Thank you." 

"Good night officer."

They both watched as they left, Jack decided to ask a question.

"How much do you think the new door will cost?"

"S***."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 was focused more on the friendship and team work between my original characters.  
> So we see that Severa has gotten over Lily, that's nice.


	7. Part 6

After the night of the prom, they didn't see the Marauders or the Aurors again after the squibs in the police department had taken care of the situation. They made sure David's family was protected in case Lily or her partner tried to attack him again.

Lily had made a request to see Severa but was denied any form of communication after the incident.

Beth kept herself as a host for Menat and having more control on the spirit over time, but not in the way that you would think. She worked on finding ways to set him free and they became friends in the spiritual world.  


She bought more items from the voodoo store, this time heeding warning more often. Severa kept to her strange scarf, always wearing it and keeping it in safe places when off.

David was working to become a protector of children. Mostly magical children, like muggleborns who weren't accepted from their families or newly turned werewolves or vampires that could've been killed. It was very unexpected, but he always had that soft goofy air about him.

In 1979, Severa and Jack moved out of the house together to live in a place of their own. Severa became an apprentice nurse, with Jack training to be a detective.

Severa and Jack went on to get married, staying in love with each other. Severa wore Madeline's old wedding dress which suited her nicely, and Jack wore one of his father's old suit.

Jack had David as his best man, and Severa made Beth her maid of honour.

Jack's family had been the main guests, which was a short list of people. Of course there was his mother, Madeline. Jack's father, Dario who brought his girlfriend, Vickie Jones.

Severa took a guess that Dario was the one carrying the vampire genes, as the man still looked quite young. Not to mention his eyes. He was the reason why some of the family photos were missing as he took them all. The man was kind of intimidating just by looking odd.

Severa finally got to meet Madison, and it came with a weird feeling. Just like everyone else in the family, she was very beautiful. Dare she say it, outshined Lily's own beauty. Madison was very accepting, but uncaring. She patiently sat through the vows but treated everything else like a party. She wasn't wild, but drank an unthinkable amount of alcohol while smoking and eating cake.

That day Severa became Severa Eileen Hollyoak née Snape. No one walked her down the isle, but she held her head high as everyone admired the brides beauty.

She wasn't married to a Pureblood, a half blood or a muggleborn. But she married to Jackson Dianthus Hollyoak, and she was very damn proud of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. Was writing something else, you know how it be.
> 
> If anyone's curious please check out my recent story Other Girls, though it's a JoJo fanfic. I've been pretty obsessed with it as you can tell.


	8. Part 7

Severa never thought that she of all people would become a mother. It took a few years after her and Jack's marriage. He was ecstatic to have a child with her, but Severa was worried. What if she turned out like Tobias? 

Jack assured her not to worry about it, and her co-workers were very supportive. Touching her belly, giving congrats and asking about baby names.

They named David and Beth as God parents, still keeping in touch even after the whole Marauders fiasco.

Their first child, a son. Darius Tobias Hollyoak, born 1980. A lot of his looks came from her, and as he grew up, so did most of his personality.

Wears black, check.  
Anti social, check.  
Emo thase, check.  
Intimidating, check.  
Large and muscular, no, that would be Jack's genes.

He turned out to be a normal child, a squib. No signs of accidental magic, nor did a Hogwarts letter arrive. He wasn't a dhampir either, just a nice normal child.

Their dear son aspired to be a chef, probably part of the potion master heritage. It would be 7 o'clock in the morning and he would be making all sorts of breakfast as long as the ingredients he needed were in the fridge.

Their 2nd child, Regulus Narcissus Hollyoak, born a year after Darius. He had Severa's black hair, with Madeline's blue eyes.

He grew up to be such a sweet boy, and like his brother, he is a squib.

Regulus occasionally showed signs of vampiric powers growing up. For one, he was stronger than an average child, faster too. He loved filling his plate with bacon and sausages, rarely eating vegetables. Severa couldn't count the amount of times he's picked off of either Jack's or David's plate.

He was studying biology in hopes to become a Vet or Marine Biologist, because he didn't want to become a lawyer, even though no one was telling him to. A classmate that had been picking on him said that he didn't like animals, that same boy was studying law. "Lawyers go to hell." His aunt Madison said so.

The 3rd child, and maybe last, a daughter. Petunia Montana Hollyoak, born 1983. Blonde hair, and dark orange eyes.

"Flowers eh?"

"Something like that."

Named after Lily's rival, her own sister. The girl went missing in April 1976, but Severa knew she ran away. What could you do with a sister like Lily?

Had things been different, maybe they would've became friends. Severa always felt like Petunia's bitterness was her fault. To honour her, she named her first daughter in memory.

It was fair to say that Petunia had her father's happy nature and kind heart. She was a nice mix of both her parents, as seen in appearance and in spirit.

Petunia showed bursts of magic growing up, meaning she was a witch. But surprisingly, a letter never came, and Severa wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. Her own experience was traumatic to say the least, so Petunia shouldn't have to endure the same. No child should go through that experience.

Severa and Beth tried their best to teach her what they could, giving her advice from Menat who would speak through Beth, and hand her an item that doesn't have a spirit attached to it. Personal favourite being the strange paintbrush that she got for Christmas in 1992

Being a child, she of course didn't know what she wanted to be as an adult, but she did love art. All kinds of art, she was willing to explore with a welcoming smile no matter how strange.

Everything was going so well, until the summer of 1996.

Something happened to Darius. He was in some sort of attack, related to some sort of animal. You couldn't lie and say it was a fox or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In canon Severus in closer to Lucius, but since she's female I'd imagine Narcissa to be Malfoy's replacement.
> 
> I wanted to involve Petunia somewhere, but couldn't find one. I love a good Petunia but didn't write it out in this story, so instead she's a memory of a tragic but self justified story.
> 
> Of course the Hollyoak children are based on Jojo characters. Darius on Jotaro, Regulus on Jonathan, and Petunia on... Erina I guess. Madeline was already based on Holly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Chiaki Kuriyama doesn't have any boyish features nor does she have a hool nose, but in this story she's supposed to. Not in actual appearance bit to those who see her.
> 
> Yes, Dio Brando is Jack Hollyoak. There wasn't an actor I could find that looked like him. Chances are, I'll be using lots of anime photos 🤷🏾♀️.


End file.
